powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Burst
The power to create a burst of force. Not to be confused with Explosion Inducement. Also Called * Bang * Bang Inducement * Banging * Blast * Blast Inducement * Blasting * Burst Inducement * Bursting Capabilities The user can cause an instance of breaking or splitting as a result of internal pressure or puncturing; an explosion. Applications * Concussive Force * Energy Blast * Internal Rupturing * Pressure Strike * Shockwave Emission Variations *Magic Burst Associations * Attack Powers * Blast Attacks * Explosion Inducement * Invisible Energy Manipulation * Kinetic Energy Manipulation Limitations * User may be caught in their own bursts. Known Users Known Weapons * Impact Dial (One Piece) * Reject Dial (One Piece) Gallery File:Morio's_Wind_Blast.png|Kenichirō Morio (Alive: The Final Evolution) firing a burst of compressed air. File:Bakudantsuki.gif|Kensei Mugurama (Bleach) can fuse his powerful energy and Zanpakutō to create a burst of force. File:Los_Nueve_Aspectos.gif|Kaname Tōsen (Bleach) using Los Nueve Aspectos to fire off very destructive sonic wave bursts. File:The_One_Being_Sought_Presser.PNG|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) using Presser to create a burst of spatial pressure. File:Tyki_Mikk_Vacuum_Blast.jpg|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-Man) firing a powerful burst of vacuum by rejecting the ambient air pressure around his vicinity. File:Freeza_Using_Kiai.png|Freeza (Dragon Ball) using Kiai to send Super Saiyan Goku flying back with a tremendous burst of ki. File:Goku_Kiai.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) using Kiai to fire off a burst of ki at Piccolo. File:Piccolo_Kills_Raditz.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) using Kiai to finish off a dying (and annoyingly arrogant) Raditz with a burst of ki. File:Rumbling Mt Fuji.gif|Jura (Fairy Tail) can gather immense Magic Power to create a burst so strong it obliterated the landscape. Seilah's_Energy_Blast.gif|Sayla (Fairy Tail) firing off an energy blast from her hand in her Demon form. File:Daytime_Tiger.png|Might Guy (Naruto) using Daytime Tiger, a very fast punch that forms a highly pressurized burst of air in the shape of a tiger. File:Kurama's_Tailed_Beast_Ball.png|Kurama (Naruto) ingesting a compressed Tailed Beast Ball, then releases it in a burst of an intense beam. File:Wind_Release_Drilling_Air_Bullet.png|Shukaku (Naruto) using Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet to fire off a burst of powerful compressed air. File:Evangelion_Unit-01_Shock_Wave.png|Eva Unit-01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) utilizing its A.T. Field-made arm into a very powerful burst. File:Hado_Elbow.png|Jesus Burgess (One Piece) using Hadō Elbow to create a powerful burst of shock wave that causes destruction from afar. File:Sables_Pesado.gif|Crocodile (One Piece) using Sables: Pesado to create a dense sandstorm that causes a massive shock wave burst upon impact. File:Kuma_using_Pad_Ho.png|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) using Pad Ho to release a powerful burst of compressed air. File:Sai_Dai_Rin_Rokuogan.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) using Sai Dai Rin: Rokuōgan to release a powerful shockwave. Coup de Vent.gif|Franky (One Piece) uses Coup de Vent to unleash a powerful burst of compressed air. File:Ryusoken_Ryu_no_Ibuki.png|Sabo (One Piece) using Ryūsōken: Ryū no Ibuki to shatter the entire Corrida Colosseum ground with a burst from a close-range punch. File:James_Huang_Pulls_on_Spacetime.png|James Huang (Project ARMS) pulling on space-time to create a powerful burst. File:Symphony_for_the_Devil.png|Kanade Kamiya (Rosario + Vampire Season II) using Symphony for the Devil to release a powerful burst of sound energy. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power